The present disclosure generally relates to tree stands for use in observing and hunting wildlife from an elevated position. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a tree stand that is formed from a molded thermoplastic material that includes embedded rods to increase the strength of the tree stand while maintaining low overall weight.
Tree stands are typically anchored to and supported by or against a tree trunk. Conventional tree stands must have sufficient structural properties (e.g. high strength, stiffness, and high impact resistance) to safely support a user and any gear (e.g. cameras, guns, food, clothing, blinds) with minimal deflection and/or deformation of a horizontal support platform of the tree stand. Typically, conventional tree stands are made out of metal or a metal alloy in order to safely support the user. Metal tree stands are durable and have the required strength but are heavy and difficult to position on or attach to the tree trunk. Since the tree stand is typically carried by the user into the woods for use, decreasing the overall weight of the tree stand is a benefit to the user.
Accordingly, the prevent inventor has developed the tree stand of the present disclosure that is lightweight and safely supports the user. Specifically, the prevent inventor has developed a molded plastic tree stand that utilizes lightweight plastic materials with embedded continuous rods formed from fiber members to dramatically reduce the weight of the tree stand (in comparison with conventional metal tree stands) and safely support the user. Furthermore, erection and assembly of the tree stand is simplified due to the reduced weight of the tree stand of the present disclosure.